


Partners in More Than Just Crime

by trashyshipper



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, my fav queer ladies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyshipper/pseuds/trashyshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a normal part of growing up to experiment with your friends.<br/>But what if you never grow out of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in More Than Just Crime

They kept all of each other's secrets, after all, Jessica had no family left to confide in, and Trish never had a true family to begin with. You could say that all they had was each other.

 

It started with simple things. Jess broke a bathroom sink. Trish was always covered in bruises.  
Trish caught Jess taking a drag of a cigarette while dangling out of her bedroom window to avoid the smell sticking. Jess found Trish's stash of the jewellery she had stolen from her own mother, not to wear, but as some low type of revenge.

 

Then one day, Jess walked into Trish's room to borrow some eyeliner, and caught her with her hand dipped into her pants, the fake moans of two women clearly heard coming from her laptop. Jess had lived around sketchy people all of her life, but never had she seen someone jump to hide something so quickly.  
Jess couldn't help but laugh, and Trish's cheeks flamed red.  
"I'm not laughing at what you're doing, you loon. I'm laughing at you clearly being embarrassed by something so...natural."  
"Natural?!" Trish had already gone high pitched and was tripping over her own words. "If anyone found out, if my mom found out! The show, it would be, I would be--"  
"Oh, please. Your mom would just act as if she knew nothing. That's her specialty. Acting like everything, including herself, is perfect."  
The darker haired girl plopped down onto the mattress where the blushing blonde sat.  
"Hey. Hey!"  
She placed a hand beneath her chin to bring their gazes together. She could have used her strength, but she didn't need to, not with Trish.  
"Never be ashamed of yourself. You are incredible, smart, brilliant, beautiful--"  
No sooner had that word left Jess' mouth, than Trish had her lips pressed against Jess'.  
Initial shock rushed over her, before a natural ease came over her. They both relaxed into each other, soaked in the feelings that came along with the brushing of lips and meeting of tongues. Before long, there were hands combing through hair, tugging at clothes to pull each other closer.

 

When they finally came up for air, they agreed that it was natural for friends to experiment with each other. How else would you learn how to kiss, learn what you enjoyed?

 

So it became a habit, almost like clockwork. When the monster they lived with had resigned to her room, they'd climb into bed with the intention of watching a movie, but they always knew that was never why they came to each other.

 

When they were entering into college age, it became harder to write off as practice. So they began calling it a way to get attention from boys when they were in bars. But when they received that attention, they carried on, and never showed any interest in the men who circled around them.

 

Then they moved in together. Had their separate rooms, though they never spent a night apart.

 

The last nail in the coffin of denial was the restraining order. Once that awful woman was banned from their lives, they had nothing left to hide. There was never an official discussion, or a label, but they began holding hands in public, referring to their dinners as dates, laughed whenever an innocent passerby told them they were lucky to have a best friend to be so close with.

 

They were always partners in more than just crime.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always give me inspiration to write more, so feel free to leave feedback if you liked what you've read so far!  
> I really do love hearing what people have to say.


End file.
